You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet
by LunaLovegood'sBestFriend
Summary: Lets face it, you already know the jist of this story. The Main Four choose more kids to go to Auradon, they meet other people fall in love, never go back to their parents again, blah, blah, blah... Not gonna pretend my story's any different, but, well, you ain't seen nothing yet... SYOC- Well-rounded characters please!
A long time ago, there lived a girl in a small village who seemed quite odd. She was lovely, but most thought her strange. Her father was an inventor. One night, he set off to-

Okay, I'm not gonna tell the whole story. I mean, I'm pretty sure we all know the story of Beauty and the Beast, right? The point is Belle and the Beast got married in the end. However, instead of a honeymoon, they decided to unite all the lands together and formed the United States of Auradon. Nice name, huh?

After this, they decided to get rid of all the 'evil' people, my mother included. I mean, I can't really blame them; she's horrible. But did they really have to lock me up with her?

About a year ago, the son of Belle and the Beast decided to invite some of our brood to Auradon. Of course, the villains saw this as their chance for revenge and tried to get their children to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand. Thank god the kids had some common sense and didn't.

However, the daughter of the Fairy Godmother stole the wand and brought down the barrier just for a second. That second was long enough for the evilest of villains, Maleficent, to escape.

What happened after this, people aren't really sure of. All we know is that those four brought down Maleficent.

Now, some of us other villain kids have a chance to go to Auradon just like the four others. Some of us are going to avenge our parents, others for a chance at a new life. Either way, the people of Auradon better be prepared. After all, they haven't seen anything yet.

 **Yes, I am doing an SYOC! I know this is extremely cliche, but I was bored and wanted to write something. N-not like I have any other stories to update, ha ha. *sweats nervously***

 **Edit*: Note to self and other aspiring fanfic writers out there, actually update your stories or you will beat yourself up a lot...**

 **Anyways, here are the rules and the form.**

 **RULES:**

 **PM me your characters! I may not reply, but I will have an accepted characters list up on my profile.**

 **I will need 8 villian kids. This is NOT first come, first serve. I NEED to really like your character in order to write them. The last time I posted this story, I got a bunch of characters that I didn't really like and I struggled writing them. I HOPE this won't be the case here.**

 **I need 6 good kids. Same rules apply here.**

 **If you feel I'm not writing your character right, PLEASE tell me!**

 **There is a limit of two characters per profile!**

 **Please be descriptive on the form. I.E. about four sentences for everything you should describe on like Personality or Appearance.**

 **FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Parent:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Any type of special thing they take with them or always wear?:**

 **Other:**

 **My characters are Thalissa, daughter of Ursula, and Kelsi, daughter of Captain Hook. Here are their descriptions for reference. Feel free to make siblings of them!**

 **Name: Kelsi**

 **Age: 14**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Parent: Captain Hook**

 **Appearance: Kelsi has short brown hair normally under a pirate's hat, of course. Her green eyes seem calculating, but are rather warm in reality.**

 **Personality: Kelsi is cold and ruthless, according to rumors. That makes her laugh. She doesn't consider herself cold or even ruthless. She tries the best she can to be nice, to prove to others that she's not her father. She loves the sea, though she is terrified of crocodiles.**

 **Likes: the sea, parrots,**

 **Dislikes: Crocodiles**

 **Abilities: Though, she's never been on a ship since she has no access to water, she'd be able to pilot the ship.**

 **Yes, her pirate hat.**

 **Other: Loves her father, but wishes he didn't hate Peter Pan so much. Actually loves the stories about Peter Pan.**

 **Name: Thalissa**

 **Age: 14**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Parent: Ursula**

 **Physical Appearance: Thalissa has long black hair that's normally in a fishtail braid resting on her shoulder. Her blue eyes usually have slight bags under them, caused by her many hours spent reading books late at night.**

 **Personality: Thalissa is one of the few kids who do not want to be like their parent. She longs to be free to explore the realm. She's normally very quiet, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Her books basically taught her everything and she loves them, though she resents the fact that she had to steal them. She's usually nice and respectful. However, she can be a little cruel sometimes, disguising it behind 'good' intentions. Hey, it's in the blood, right?**

 **Likes: water, reading,**

 **Dislikes: Ursula**

 **Abilities: Inherited her mother's sorcery powers, but doesn't know how to use them.**

 **Her sea shell necklace.**

 **Other: Doesn't get along with her mother.**


End file.
